


Secret

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [11]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Secret
Series: 100 Word Drabble [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 1





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/30/2005

"Bill--"

"I have to go back to the Galactica," he said picking up his clothes.

"And why now?" she asked, sitting up, covering herself with the sheet.

"Because Saul is wondering where I've gone to."

"Are we a secret now?"

"We've always been a secret."

"I suspected you of being a cylon when you were taking trips with no logs to show. What makes you think they wont be suspicious again?"

"Laura," he replied in his deep voice. "I don't think they're ready to see us together. Especially Lee."

"So we're to hide this then?"

"Just a secret... for now."


End file.
